Michiko and Lei
by Tari-Tenshi
Summary: Two friends since kindergarten and their pilot get sucked into the Dragon Ball Z world. Being in their childhood fantasy world, Lei and Michiko must find a way to get back to earth, and stop an evil threatening all dimensions.
1. Default Chapter

D~I~S~C~L~A~I~M~E~R I do not own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters. They rightfully belong to their creator, Akira Toriyama.  
  
The whirl of the engines as they took off to the air, caressed her spirit in many ways. She craved the feeling of flying, in her heart she felt no fear. Lei, was only a woman with dreams, dreams of a future and dreams to go beyond. The jet in which she inhabited along with two others, the pilot and her friend, was a sleek black, modeled and designed by herself.  
  
Next to her was her ever-beautiful best friend Michiko. Michiko was quite the opposite of Lei. While Lei craved adventure in the air, Michiko was more grounded and absolutely hated heights. Though that didn't mean she was a scared-y cat or anything. Actually being the more levelheaded one, she was in ways naïve a bit, she had spite in least to say. Amazingly she even organized the building of the jet, herself helping with the design. But as they say, opposites attract and these two couldn't be pulled apart.  
  
Lei was dressed in one of the most glorious dresses of Earth, as she sat absently drumming her fingers on the ledge next to a window. The dress was a crimson-maroon, which had a tight bodice that was sleeveless and flowed down toward her feet, with a slit at the left. It was velvet-satin, brushing when she walked against her fairly long, silky legs. On her neck marked a choker black in color to match her long raven hair, which as of now flowed down to her mid-back.  
  
Why was she dressed in such a formal affair? It was because they were off to a friend's Wedding and they planed on having many different colors for the event. They would arrive just in time to make the ceremony, which was in Bermuda. Which is the very place on vacation her friend (as well as Michiko's) met this guy, soon- to be husband.  
  
She herself at the age of 24 had married once, only that was a whole different tragedy story with it self. She had dated, though not much, secretly she hoped one day she could be happy. Though she often threw that 'silly notion' aside.  
  
Michiko was dressed in a beautiful gown that could rival that of her friend Lei. It was, as it seemed, in two pieces. The top bodice was sleeveless, and made of the finest silks, not to mention the strongest. It was a light blue that seemed to shine as light reflected off it. The bodice at the hips ruffled out. Connected to the bodice underneath the ruffles was another silk part that was a deep royal blue that too ruffled at the end against her matching stilettos. Her golden blonde hair, that matched the snake like armband the encircled her smooth arm, reached in beautiful strands down her back nearly past her rear.  
  
Michiko was 23 and in the coming July would turn her her counterpart's age. Michiko was very lucky in love life; she was even a prom queen. Though it wasn't very fulfilling, she felt nothing with any of the guy's she ever had dated. She had had longer relationships, which always ended.  
  
She was shook from her thoughts as alarms rang in the jet. Grabbing the COM she called to the pilot.  
  
"What's going on?" Michiko voiced. "Turbulence, it seems, don't worry, we're just hitting a storm, we're almost to our location though." The message had a lot of static, but was understood from the pilot.  
  
"Charlie! Stabilize the wings. I'm going to radar this storm; there shouldn't be one! I made sure myself before we took off!" Lei called into her own.  
  
"Roger that, though, hurry. I'm barely holding on as it is!" It was understood again as Charlie sent the call. As Lei set to the radar, Michiko pulled up a laptop system and inspected the jets' parts, finding nothing wrong except for their major decline in elevation.  
  
Then with a sudden burst of light, there was nothing. ** LEI  
  
Lei opened her eyes to find dark. Standing on wobbly legs she found it was easier to see, walking a bit she tripped over something, Michiko, who at the moment, slept soundly. Charlie might also be near by, she thought, as she began searching her options.  
  
Since Charlie was here, she would not technically be leaving Michiko alone. So that meant she could explore without worrying.  
  
Stepping across the metal corridor as she found they were at, she continued to walk towards the more lightened areas. There were also no doors where she walked so as she turned the corner she was surprised by the sudden amount of doors that literally covered the walls.  
  
"Hello?" she voiced softly as her words echoed. She scanned the doors. There was no way she would check them all so she better-  
  
No. Wait, she had over looked something. Another turn and someone was just down the way, about to be entering a door...  
  
"Wait! Excuse me!" Lei called running towards the pale blue man.  
  
He met her gaze, Rising his eyebrows as if to tell her to go on.  
  
"Um, I was just wondering... hey wait a moment, have we met before?"  
  
The blue man shook his head.  
  
"Well that's bizarre, because you look familiar to me."  
  
** MICHIKO  
  
Michiko woke up to the sounds of voices. She blinked still lying on the floor and slowly got up. She looked around the cold metal corridor, and saw her best friend talking to a blue skinned man. She started walking towards them, and both Lei and the blue man turned their heads in her direction. They watched her as she walked up to the side of Lei. She looked intensely at the man as he had an emotionless look on his face. She leaned closer to her friend and covered mouth as if to whisper.  
  
" Hey.Is it just me.or does he look somehow familiar? " Michiko said to Lei. Both Lei and the blue man fell over in anime style. She looked confusingly at both of them.  
  
" What? Was it something I said? " She said with a amused voice as the blue man and Lei got up. They stood there motionless there for a few moments before Lei broke the silence  
  
" But seriously.you look familiar.Were you on TV before? " Lei asked slyly.  
  
Meanwhile, Michiko busied herself with Charlie. She had gone back to the place where she had woke up. She took his pulse and checked if he was still breathing. As the conversation went on between Lei and the blue guy, Michiko nodded to herself in assurance that Charlie was doing fine. She walked up behind Lei, leaning against the cold metal wall. "Well, if you weren't on TV before, then aren't you some kind of spokes person? " Lei asked more seriously.  
  
The blue man shook his head.  
  
Michiko suddenly got interested in all the doors that lined the hallways. She walked off to try a few of them. Most of the ones she tried were locked, but one was not. She opened the door cautiously; making sure nobody would lunge at her if she were to be seen. But it turned out to be a broom closet. She sighed in relief and disappointment. She was still curious about anything in it, so she looked in to see. The large, metal, and quite heavy door closed behind her, locking her in the cramped quarters of the broom closet.  
  
She gulped nervously, trying to open the door. She couldn't though; it was locked for sure on the inside. She was starting to get claustrophobic, and very scared. She started calling for Lei, but the sound couldn't penetrate the large door. She called louder and Lei still couldn't hear her. She started banging on the door and yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
" LEI!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!! PLEASE GET ME OUT!!!!! " She hollered banging on the door so powerfully, it might have broke it. ** LEI  
  
"Who are you any-" the man was interrupted by the muffled cries and banging of someone familiar.  
  
"Aw, Shinmatta." Lei cursed, Michiko was just too dang curious for her own good!  
  
Following the sounds she found herself in the corridor with all the doors again. Shaking her head she opened the door, to have Michiko tumble out on her.  
  
The once bawling Michiko righted herself then exclaimed, "Oooooh human dominos! But if anybody wants to know, I'm OK people!"  
  
Lei sweatdropped then half dragged her friend towards the blue man once again, then with her hand pushed her friend down to sit. "Stay!" she commanded.  
  
Michiko started grumbling incoherently, with something along the lines of : "Stupid. brat..she. so bossy. that b-"  
  
"Come again, Mr.?"  
  
".."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Zarbon, I thought everyone-"  
  
"OH I know who he is!!! He's Zarbon!!!" Michiko exclaimed all of sudden. Lei face-faulted then the realization dawned on her too.  
  
"You're Zarbon!" ** MICHIKO  
  
Michiko started to bounce around the hallway.  
  
"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, I can't believe it's actually a Dragon Ball Z person!! Iieeeee!!" ??? She said in a singsong voice as Zarbon and Lei stared at her. She suddenly stopped bouncing around, and stood quite still for a moment with her back turned to her comrade and the newly found out Zarbon.  
  
"Wait a sec-ond." She turned around. "I thought you were anime.then how is that.." A confused look came not only on her but also on Lei. She looked down at her body, which was still fitted with the blue dress she was wearing, but something was different. She gasped in complete surprise at what she gazed at. She slowly pulled her eyes up to meet with Lei's.  
  
"We're anime" She simply exclaimed. The look on her face was a mixture of confusion, happiness, curiosity, and many more. Upon hearing this, Lei looked down at her own body, which was perfectly sculpted.  
  
"Look at me.my body.it's.perfect" Lei said with a low whispered voice. She gestured at her figure, determining how she looked. Meanwhile Zarbon looked on as if it were no big deal, even though he had never heard the term, anime.  
  
There was an awkward silence in the metal hallway before Michiko said, "This is so amazing.my only question is.How in the world did we get to be from real life to anime?!?!"  
  
".I have no clue.but...this.is.so COOL!! THIS ROCKS!!!"  
  
"Excuse me for being rude, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Zarbon said quite politely.  
  
Both Lei and Michiko looked at each other. In a second they were bombarding Zarbon with questions and examining his body at close range. Zarbon stood still for a moment while they asked their questions. After a few minutes of 2 jabbering mouths and the excessive touching of his body, Zarbon lost all control. He had both girls lying on the floor of the hallway, conked out, in less than a second.  
  
"Stupid, idiot girls" He mumbled as he picked them up by the waist.  
  
"Zarbon, where are you?! I called for you to get here half an hour ago" A chilling voice stated to a door right of Zarbon.  
  
"Sorry about the inconvenience, my lord. I ran into some troublesome girls on the way here." Said Zarbon as he entered the domain of the person who had called upon him. He dropped our 'heroines' in front of a huge thrown.  
  
The figure on the thrown smirked. "Well done Zarbon.I was just looking for some new female slaves."  
  
End Chapter One: Meet the heroines. Have our heroines suddenly fallen into the clutches of evil? How will they escape Zarbon's 'master'? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter Two: Don't hurt my Friend!  
  
If any of you peeps are wondering, yes this is the same story as the other Michiko and Lei, the one with only one chapter (I think). I'm the one who did the Michiko part and my friend the Lei part. Due to some computer difficulties, my friend has not been able to continue this story on Mirei- Tenshi (I think that is her Pen Name) Sorry if I am wrong, I am on the forgetful side.  
  
As for the people who have not seen this story already, please do enjoy. More chapters to come! Woo! =^.^= ~ Tari_Tenshi 


	2. Don't hurt my friend!

D*I*S*C*L*A*I*M*E*R I do not, will not, and can not, own Dragon Ball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.  
  
** LEI "Well done Zarbon.I was just looking for some new female slaves." The figure in the throne stood up to go inspect the new 'slaves'. The blonde one involuntarily twitched real quickly in her sleep, mumbling.  
  
The 'figure' sweatdropped. "You were occupied with them that long? What did you do, kill them, if they annoyed you so? Maybe they didn't please you, then again-"  
  
Zarbon faltered, then quickly interrupted his master, "No, no not like.. like that my Lord. It's just well, I don't really know, though they did talk a lot of nonsense, I'd like to know how they got on this ship with out myself-"  
  
"Or me, seeing the pair. I see your point Zarbon." He said thoughtfully then sat in his throne again.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. What shall I do with them?."  
  
"Don't be rude Zarbon. Awaken our new 'guests' and let's introduce ourselves." The 'thing', whatever he was, demanded.  
  
"But sire they a-"  
  
"Do you dare go against me!?" 'thing' questioned.  
  
". Of course not." Zarbon walked towards the two and prodded them with the end of his boot each, just enough so that they would wake.  
  
"Oh. not yet. nope.. nope I have to sleep.." Michiko mumbled and curled up.  
  
Lei meanwhile sat up drowsily. " Jeez, did any one catch the number of that train.?" she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Train?" Zarbon questioned.  
  
She looked up. "It wasn't a dream.I see. What saga is it?"  
  
"Saga?" 'thing' questioned.  
  
Michiko sat up at that. "Woah, woah, scratch it out! Oh wait, I mean oh."  
  
(A/N: In our LangArts class, a guy named Austin, whenever he's called on, he says " Scratch it out!" as if he doesn't know what's going on )  
  
Both Michiko and Lei turned to look at 'thing' and at once together "Frieza." Flat simple, though it got the basic point across, they were in some deep, deep, to be blunt, trouble.  
  
'Thing' smirked at his name. "I see you know me, looks as though you've met Zarbon and-"  
  
"Oh kuso!' Michiko whispered seriously quiet.  
  
"Aye, shinmatta!" Lei agreed.  
  
They both were now standing to face the now also standing Frieza. Who in fact was amazingly short compared to them.  
  
Michiko couldn't stand it. When Lei and herself were little, Lei had a big issue how Michiko was always taller than she was. Eventually it blew over, but it was still an issue at points, the littlest things even. So Michiko began to laugh at the irony, that such a feared tyrant was shorter than herself and probably half his men. ** MICHIKO  
  
She continued to laugh at the self-explained joke. Freiza looked towards Zarbon with a scowling yet amused face as if to say: "What is she laughing at?" Lei just looked nervously at her friend, and tried to calm her down some. Michiko was just starting to get over the joke when Freiza said "What is so funny to you?", which of course, started the laughter again. Freiza was getting tired of this laugh-fest.  
  
"QUIET!" Freiza commanded at Michiko. She stopped laughing instantly and looked frightfully serious at Freiza. Lei moved closer to her friend not only for her protection, but that of Michiko. Freiza walked a few steps towards the general direction of the girls.  
  
"I want to know who you are, where you're from, and how you got into this ship. Now" The harsh words sharply left the lips of Freiza. Lei stood as is she were a statue. Michiko on the other hand, cautiously approached Freiza. She was now an arm length away from him.  
  
"I am Michiko Sauke." She gestured towards Lei. "This is my friend Lei Agati"  
  
"Excuse me! You don't tell him my name if you don't have permission!" Lei stated in an as-matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Michiko made an apology nod before continuing. She looked back at Freiza, who stood there as before, except with a victory smirk on. " My frie-" Lei cleared her throat. "Excuse me.I come from the planet Earth."  
  
"That still doesn't tell me how you got here" Freiza said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yes, I realize that. To tell you the truth, I really have no clue how I got here."  
  
Freiza looked over at Zarbon, who gave a shrug. Michiko continued, "One minute I was riding in a plane-"  
  
"Plane?" Zarbon asked amused.  
  
"Let the girl speak Zarbon." Freiza said.  
  
"I was heading to someplace important and something happened to the pla- I mean vehicle, I was riding in, and everything just blacked out. The next time I woke up, I was in the corridor." She pointed to the corridor. At this point in time, Lei got anxious enough to join Michiko. ** LEI  
  
"And we met up with blue-bell here. Michiko, I think you and I have said enough let's go!"  
  
"But- But!" Michiko complained as Lei dragged her once again towards the door.  
  
"You dare to leave!" Frieza angrily yelled. Though before he could do anything to prevent their exit, a solider, whom was VERY tall, ran in.  
  
He immediately bowed to Frieza then sputtered his words. "My-my-my l-l-ord the prince! He has just arrived and demands an audience, Radditz is distracting him."  
  
("And this my Prince, is you running naked around the royal kitchens, trying to get out of a bath. Oh here, is you saying your first words! I believe Nappa told me it was a-"  
  
"Please Radditz. no... no more pictures!!!!!!!!!!")(A/n: I couldn't resist!)  
  
Lei took this as their chance to leave and so did. As soon as they had gotten a good ways a way in silence from that room, it began. "Kami Michiko! Don't you understand? That is Frieza! Allow me to spell it." Lei said as she continued to degrade Michiko, "You're so stupid. 'My, my name is Michiko, why don't you just go ahead and blow me up! Here just read this card my momm-' " Pow! Michiko sent a swift punch, hitting Lei's temple dead on.  
  
"Eat dirt Lei! Cause that's what you are!" Michiko screamed as tears gushed out and she took down a corridor only to disappear from her sight.  
  
Lei sank to her knees rubbing the bump on her head, it hurt, though not as much physically as mentally. Lei had done it, feeling scared, and insecure in their new surroundings, took her anger amplified out on her only hope to help escape.  
  
Michiko took anything said to her to heart. As a person in general she had deep, and very sensitive feelings to those close to her. And probably to have her best friend in a situation just as scary do that could be bad.  
  
Wherever she ran, Lei just hoped she would remain safe, and they could get out of here. Even if it was the place of her dreams, it may become a nightmare. ** MICHIKO  
  
Michiko sat down on the floor of the corridor. She was crying softly to herself. Her soft golden bangs covered her sad blue eyes.  
  
(Lei) Lei stood in the corridor as she saw Michiko run off.  
  
She had run away from Lei for about 10 minutes. She now rested in a crevasse in a new corridor, one that was just as confusing as the last. She stood up, crying still.  
  
"Pull yourself together Michiko" She whispered to herself. "Whether you like it or not, you have to get Charlie and Lei out of here." She stopped crying, and wiped her damp face with a pale hand. She looked out from her crevasse, and checked to see if anyone was coming. She saw that no one was, so she darted down the hallway in silence. 'Ok.now all I have to do is find Charlie and Lei.. and a way out of here.' She thought to herself as she walked off.  
  
She had reached, what it seemed to be, a meeting area. She quickly darted behind the corner again because she was not the only one to be in that room. In fact, there were hundreds, no thousands, of people in that room. She peeked around the corner. The first thing she noticed was all the tails that were attached to the people's backside.  
  
"Tails." She said unconsciously. She looked around the room and found a very large platform at the opposite side of the room. She took a closer look at it and saw that Freiza, the tall guard she had seen earlier, a short man that the guard seemed to be protecting, and the biggest shock of all, Lei. She had chains on her ankles, wrists, and one on her neck.  
  
Michiko started to growl lowly. But before anyone could hear her, Freiza started talking.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I gathered all of you right now." There were mumbled agreements in the crowd.  
  
Freiza presented Lei. "This girl-"  
  
"Woman." Lei corrected. "I'm no girl." Michiko smirked at her friends' feistiness.  
  
Freiza continued as if he hadn't heard"-has been trespassing with a comrade on our ship. I am here to give you orders to catch the other girl and bring her to me, alive. If you have a little patience left, we'll get a description out of our 'friend' here."  
  
Freiza looked at Lei. "Tell me.tell us what your accomplice looks like."  
  
"Never." Lei said with a half growl, half whispering voice. Freiza tightened the grip on her neck chain, which somewhat strangled Lei. "Never." Lei still said. Freiza was none the less getting annoyed of Lei's resistance. He tightened the chain even more, nearly choking Lei.  
  
At this point in time, Michiko couldn't take it any more. Not only did she not like people like Freiza, but what also really got her steamed was the treatment of her best friend. With an angry yell, Michiko literally flew over the audience of saiyins, landing perfect on both feet on the stage. In midair something had happened, and Michiko was transformed. She paid no attention to it right now though, because she was concentrated on getting her friend free.  
  
With one swift slice of a beautiful sword, Lei was free not only from Freiza's grasp, but also the chains with a threatening grip on her neck. Lei dropped to her knees, panting due to lack of air. When she had caught her breath, she stood up and looked solemnly at her friend. ** LEI Untouched feelings dwelled in Lei's eyes, only Michiko would know. "Domo Arigato. Michiko-sama." Lei held the highest respect for her friend.  
  
Michiko now in battalion-gear of some sort nodded then smiled. "Not so formal, but hurry, we have yet to leave." Grabbing Lei's hand she darted through the ruckus of warriors.  
  
"I think were on Planet Vegeta!" Lei shouted as they darted out the door.  
  
"Planet VEGETA?"  
  
"Shhh, not so LOUD!"  
  
"Oh look who's being loud NOW!" Michiko countered.  
  
"Michiko you infuriate me but- AH Michiko watch out!!!" Lei cried as one of the warriors caught Michiko in a choke-hold.  
  
Like before with Michiko without out warning something happened and Lei changed. Grabbing a whip at her hip she let it slice in the air, point blank hitting the captor of Michiko, without hitting her.  
  
Michiko, slipped out as in surprise where Lei's whip had marked across his eye, the warrior stood dumbfounded as blood seeped from the new wound.  
  
Too anxious to get away, the girls took off towards the nearest exit, before they could discuss the matter in which they were.  
  
End of Chapter 2: Don't hurt my Friend!  
  
So, how'd you enjoy the second chapter? I'll never know if you peeps don't review, so please do. I guess you could say the friends since kindergarten are having a bit of a rough spot right now, but again, they always pull trough for each other. *sniff* Ah, the miracle of friendship. I hope you can tell I'm the writer for Michiko, because I happen to be ditzy at the moments.even though I'm like that all the time, BUT! More chapters on the way.  
  
~ Tari_Tenshi 


	3. Mysterious Transformations!

D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R ~I do not own DBZ or Magic Knight Rayearth and therefore they belong to their rightful owners, Akira Toriyama (sp?) and CLAMP~  
  
** MICHIKO  
  
Michiko ran besides her friend, confused but hurrying to get away from the gathering spot. The only sounds in the hallway they were in now were that of their panted breaths and the patter of their feet on the ground. Shouts of numerous saiyins could be heard from a far end of the corridor, the place they had just fled.  
  
"Over here!" Michiko shouted at Lei as she darted into another corridor that seemed much like an ally. A door automatically opened and they rushed into it. They found themselves in a slightly large room, which had few lights at all. It seemed to be a storage room.  
  
Lei and Michiko sat down instantly to make sure no one would see them, because there were windows in the door. They sat there until the sounds of saiyins running through the hallways died off. Michiko stood up and helped Lei get up. She looked into her friend's eyes.  
  
"I feel.somehow."  
  
"Different?" Lei finished Michiko's sentence, which they did so often it wasn't surprising. Michiko nodded. "So do I." Lei responded  
  
Michiko took the time to look at her new array of clothing. Most of it was a forest green except for the corset type band on her waist which had an emerald placed near the bottom of it, and her shoulder pads. They were a yellow golden, much like her hair. Her collar ended on her collarbone with a large emerald. She had white gloves on that went to her mid forearm. Her skirt was slit on both sides, only connected together by the corset. Underneath it was a dark green underskirt. She had white boots that came to her midcalves. Her shoulder pads were made of leather. On her head stood a headband with small wings that were over her ears.  
  
Michiko stood astounded at the fit and comfort of her new gi. Hanging off her waist was a holster for the sword she had used earlier. She slowly pulled it out to examine it. The blade was strong and sturdy, about an arms length long. The handle was the same color as her clothes, and it was intricate. A few spikes sprouted out of the main piece, which had gold threads all over it. The spikes pointed up, facing the blade's direction. Another emerald was placed in the middle of an oval shaped main piece. Michiko continued to ponder at the mysterious transformation.  
  
** LEI  
  
Lei too admired her new look. Instead of a forest green she sported a deep red color.  
  
A dress-style mini dress with a halter like top, was the main outfit. It was divided in sections with the colors red, white, and black. Above her mid thighs it ended in an upside down triangle. Around her hips a flexible metal-gold-like substance that plated over it self once. Her arms sported golden bands along with pristine white elbow gloves.  
  
Her long raven hair now had an addend circlet around her forehead that was gold with a deep red ruby. Her long legs now had white boots that ended right above her knees. On the tops of them the same metal as the one which encircled her waists, pointed up with huge rubies embedded in them.  
  
She could tell all this in the metal halls of the echoing corridor that they now inhabited once more. Shouts long off could still be heard.  
  
"I don't like this. Michiko if we want to get out of this we'll have to split up."  
  
Michiko nodded slowly. The two wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to one or the other, but they had to.  
  
** MICHIKO  
  
Michiko started down a totally new corridor, through another sliding door. It was different from the other corridors. This one had a thick red velvet carpet running down the middle of it and elegant lights on the ceiling. She took a few cautious steps before continuing down the new hallway. The doors were made of oak, she could tell. She came to a very beautiful door at the end of the corridor. It had drapings of red silk and velvet hung around it. It was carved with an array of mythical creature and stories of battle and loss.  
  
She stood staring at the door for some time. She shook her head abruptly and started towards the door. She reached for the handle when she heard voices coming from within. She inched towards the door and pressed her ear on it. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She had realized that she was now eavesdropping. But, this could be helpful for Lei, Charlie, and herself.  
  
It hit her like a ton of bricks. Charlie! She had forgotten totally about the poor man. Charlie and her were like brother and sister, and she had forgotten about him! She pulled back the feeling to go back to the place where Charlie was. She just hoped that he was all right.  
  
She had to listen hard to hear the voices from inside the room that was beyond the door she was leaning on.  
  
"Nappa, we have to stop Freiza one way or another!"  
  
"I know Prince Vegeta!"  
  
She could feel her cheeks (the ones on her face) grow red hot. This was Prince Vegeta's royal bedchamber. BEDCHAMBER! She gasped in complete shock and embarrassment.  
  
"Did you hear that Nappa?"  
  
She didn't hear these words though. She felt as if she were intruding, and she tried to silently get away before the occupants of the room found her out. But before she could escape, the large guard from before had opened the door to Vegeta's room. The shadow of Nappa quickly fell upon Michiko. She slowly turned around to face the colossal guard. Her eyes grew wide in fear and she started to sweat with cold sweat.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, come take a look at this!"  
  
Michiko was frozen with fear as she looked at Nappa. Vegeta entered from his room into the hallway. Michiko slowly backed up until she hit the wall with her back. Nappa started chuckling.  
  
"It seems she's scared of you Nappa" Vegeta said with his oh-so-hot smirk on.  
  
Nappa took a stride towards Michiko and towered over her once again. Michiko closed her eyes and scrunched her body up. Nappa reached out a hand towards her. For some reason, Michiko all at once was fearless. She whipped out her sword and lunged at Nappa. She landed behind Nappa and Vegeta and waited a few moments.  
  
"Ow!" Nappa explained. A cut had appeared on his chest and the armor was cut there also. Nappa and Vegeta turned around in surprise. Michiko put her sword back in its holster. Nappa smirked at Michiko.  
  
"I like my women strong." That was the last thing Michiko heard before Nappa had fazed behind her and knocked her out.  
  
** LEI  
  
It had been nearly an hour since she had last seen Michiko. And she was starting to fear for her.  
  
Since there was no way to communicate, she would have no way to tell if something did happen. Lei got lucky a couple of times, as she tiptoed past guards. As of right now she began to see many different kinds.  
  
It was like a dream she had always wished for. Earth, was barely at their peak off Space travel and exploration. And as far as she knew they had not contacted any 'aliens'. Despite Area 51 she wouldn't know. Though here in the flesh, were ALIENS!  
  
It was so cool. She wished it hadn't been a situation like this so that she could talk to them, learn about their cultures, and then travel the vast space. With Michiko of course she added as an afterthought. Then again Michiko might miss home.  
  
Lei had nothing on Earth to live for, her parents died when she turned 18. All immediate relatives abandoned her. Her grandmother wouldn't of, had she had not died before the passing of her family.  
  
Michiko was her family though, she'd never tell anyone but she loved Michiko more then any number of words could describe. Her best friend, 'sister', and life was Michiko, if anything ever happened to Michiko she would just die. Switching the direction she had been heading she made her way in what she took to be south. Though it was then she realized she had been there, twice!  
  
"ERRR this sucks!" She stage whispered without realizing it. It was that moment a group of soldiers decided to make their way down the corridor. They were Saiyans.  
  
Quickly she hid in an inlet in the wall, hoping in the shining corridor she would not be seen. The corridor she was traveling in was silver bright.  
  
As they neared, she had the strange feeling she could recognize them. 5 in all, 4 were male and 1 female. The one who appeared to be leading had wild hair that came out in spikes. All had scouters on and oh Kuso, her power level would not go down. She would have panicked a bit had they not picked up her signal.  
  
Knowing it was probably stupid she jumped out and got in a fighting crouch.  
  
Finding sight of her the five laughed and spoke in their language to one another.  
  
Lei seethed, then stood up straight.  
  
"HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS, YOU'RE BARDOCK!!!" and though less exuberant as she had been earlier she jumped up and down.  
  
"So, so cool! Oh Kami I act like a schoolgirl. And. and. and" she now noticed they looked at her strangely.  
  
"How is it you know my name, girl?" Bardock demanded.  
  
Lei huffed. "Woman, I am 24." She corrected "And I know your name because. I'm psychic!" Lei lied, still a bit miffed at how one of her favorite characters addressed her. It was half-true she was a bit sensitive with her sixth sense, but. she sort of recalled everything that 'would' perhaps happen.  
  
The saiyans tensed only a little. Though still Bardock went on, "Woman, who is 24, you lie. You cannot posses such abilities, as you are a weakling." He stated a matter-of-factly.  
  
Lei huffed. "Say what!??? You Saiyans and your stupid ways! I am not weak." Grabbing her whip she slashed it in the air. It seemingly did nothing. With that the group laughed. Their laughter was soon ended as piece by piece their armor fell off. Now all were in just spandex.  
  
Their eyes widened - All except Bardock. "I see Woman who is 24. We accept your challenge. Tomorrow at the east common training grounds. Meet me there, or by your honor you become my slave or anyone who so chooses."  
  
"You have my word." Lei concluded. Bardock and his gang turned down another corridor. Then she called quickly, "By the way my name is Lei!!" ** MICHIKO  
  
When Michiko woke up, she was laying on was seemed to be a bed. She sat up slowly and took a look at her surroundings. She was in a well-furnished room, which was quite spacious. She took a look at the clock she had on her wrist. 'Clock?' she questioned in her mind. She took a look at her body and saw she was back in her original dress, ruffles and all. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, which was a royal blue color. She stood up and started walking around. She looked up, she looked down, and she looked all around. (^^;;)  
  
She saw a door and moved towards it. She reached for the handle but it opened before she could get to it. The door rammed into her skull with such a great force, that she sat down quickly to hold her head. Her head spun for awhile before her vision became clear again. Nappa was looking down at her, squatting with his forearm on his knees, hands hanging down, staring intensely at Michiko. Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates before she jumped 5 feet in the air. Nappa caught her by her waist. She was being treated like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Hey! Hey! HEY! Put me down RIGHT NOW!!" Michiko half yelled, half screamed. But Nappa only tightened his grip on her. Vegeta came waltzing in at the sound of Michiko screaming.  
  
"She's come to" Nappa stated plainly.  
  
"I see. I think we should present her to our comrades. Come Nappa, they're already gathered outside of my room."  
  
Michiko was starting to lose her temper, yet Nappa still held as tightly as before.  
  
"If you won't put me down, you could ATLEAST call me by my name!" Michiko said irritated.  
  
"Well, maybe I could if I KNEW it." Vegeta said slyly, which only irritated Michiko even more.  
  
"It's Michiko" Michiko said roughly.  
  
"All right Michiko, let's go." Nappa said as he started to walk off, Michiko in arm.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! Where are we going?" She demanded.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Vegeta said, with his usual stick-up-his-butt attitude.  
  
** LEI After her confrontation with Bardock and co. Lei became less and less miffed, only more worried. She had little fighting experience even counting the recent events. So she had better win somehow. She had begun to see less and less number amount of saiyans, they seemed to disappear, and right into the direction she headed.  
  
Though her instincts ran clearer, so unknowingly she let her senses guide her which brought her to one of the possible best situations she had encountered.  
  
The control room of the West sectors, her location, and obviously the saiyans. If she could just make them go away from that area she could continue her exploring. But how was the question?  
  
Though like many times before it hit her, what if she could imitate Frieza and send them into frenzy.  
  
She had no time to think of what to say, but spoke, into the P.A. type system, it really was quite simple. "Like operating a microwave." Clearing her throat she began in her best Frieza imitation, "Soldiers, of the West sector I'd like you to report to my throne room, with your findings. or else!!!" It was all she could think of; anyway they could be assigned to find something.  
  
Being satisfied with the cameras, shown of her results, she smashed the t.v.s in with a chair, so that, none would be recorded.  
  
Otherwise else her mistake could be the fact she forgot to set the P.A. to only the west sectors. In fact it was heard all in Vegeta capital.  
  
Giddily she exited the room and hop-skipped-and leaped, down the hall right into a wall. Or so it felt.  
  
Before: Michiko was still futilely trying to get out of Nappa's grip. She had come close, yeah close to bashing her already swimming head into the ground.  
  
The two saiyians shared a pretty colorful conversation, something about- who was she kidding all she heard was saiyago.  
  
Then the announcement went off: "Soldiers, of the West sector I'd like you to report to my throne room, with your findings. or else!!!"  
  
It fairly sounded like Frieza but could know for sure? So what everyone did was exactly as 'he' demanded. Now for all she was sure that's where they were heading now.  
  
"Woman! I say, are you to dim to comprehend these words?!" Vegeta's voice bellowed into her senses.  
  
"No. what do ya want? "Prince" Vegeta?"  
  
"I said you have a choice. Freiza or. Nappa."  
  
"Ne-"  
  
Right at that moment something smashed into Vegeta, he tumbled back and got whatever 'attacked' him under his self. (Back to Lei)  
  
She looked up to stare in the eyes of the very fantasy of her younger and fairly well into her adult years.  
  
"Vegeta..." she breathed.  
  
End Chapter 3: Mysterious Transformations!  
  
Ok, ok. We weren't as creative on the costumes for this particular chapter. We just borrowed some ideas from Magic Knight Rayearth. If you look again, I put a disclaimer on it, as well as with DBZ.  
  
Lei's every dream comes true! ^^ If only veggie head would be a bit nicer, she'd be in heaven. *shrug* Well, I guess Vegeta isn't Vegeta without the personality. 


End file.
